1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tar inhibitor for preventing adhesion of tar on a part of combustion devices and apparatus or distillators.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
It has been found the following disadvantages of functional deterioration by adhesion of tar on an inner wall of a carburettor for a fuel and a nozzle for spraying a fuel with air in combustion devices and apparatuses such as kerosene heaters and gasoline engines.
(1) A temperature on an inner wall of a carburettor is decreased by adhesion of tar and a gasification of a fuel oil is deteriorated by clogging a nozzle.
(2) An incomplete combustion is caused.
(3) Bad smell and smoke are formed.
In a distillor or a dry distillor, a purity of each distilled fraction is disadvantageously decreased by adhesion of tar on the wall of distillation passage.
Various materials for inhibiting adhesions of tar have been studied to overcome these disadvantages and the effectiveness of solid oxidizing catalysts has been found and proposed.
However, it has not been satisfactorily inhibited adhesion of tar.